Thermal control of persistent storage devices such as solid state drives (SSDs) may be an important feature of a persistent storage system, affecting, for example, the data lifetime of data stored in flash memory, and potentially affecting power consumption. Some related art systems may control the temperatures of SSDs in a persistent storage system by feeding back from temperature sensors in the respective SSDs to cooling fans, through one or more proportional integral differential (PID) controllers. Such a system may have relatively poor performance, with, for example, the cooling adjustment lagging significantly behind any temperature increase, and with coupling between the control loops for the SSDs potentially degrading performance as well.
Thus, there is a need for an improved temperature control system for a persistent storage system.